


Fickle Waters

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian always took what he wanted, and soon he’d do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fickle Waters

It wasn’t often that he thought anything rivaled the beauty of the sea.  She was a beautiful, ever-changing force, as likely to please as she was to cause pain, and was the very embodiment of freedom and, in a way, happiness.  To him, the sea was more important than anything else in his life, including women and fortune, though, sometimes, someone came along that made him reconsider.  
  
She hadn’t made his heart stutter in his chest from across the room, time  hadn’t stood still, but there had been a slow-building warmth in his chest whenever she smiled.  Her laughter was like water spilling over polished stones, something natural, alive, and beautiful, smooth and carefree.  Then there had been her eyes, so full of life and longing, eager for the adventures he told her of, but also shy in a way, wary, as if someone such as him was as beyond her reach as the sun in the sky.  
  
After her husband had come to take her back home, he’d drunk, laughing with his crew, all while his mind was haunted with the smiles and cheer of a woman beyond his reach.  He’d drunkenly staggered back to his ship, full of breathless laughter and cocky grins until he slipped into his cabin, pointedly locking the door behind him.  Closing his eyes he leaned back against the wooden wall, feeling the soothing rock of the sea beneath his legs as he slowly slid his hands between them to cup himself.  
  
His lips quirked a little at how full and hot he felt, even through his breeches, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he fumbled with the laces, his pace slow, unrushed, limbs heavy with slow-building desire and intoxication.  He’d been hard for a while, thus when his fingers first encircled his length, drawing it from within the confines of his pants, he couldn’t help but hiss softly, head tipping back, throat working as he swallowed.  There was something so much better about keeping one’s eyes shut, feeling the brush of the fabric of his breeches and their laces against his length, the familiar texture of callouses born from a life on a ship, the sparkle of the eyes of a woman that belonged to another behind his eyelids.  
  
A soft, shaky, exhale flowed from his lips as his hand began to move, the motion familiar, but he moved slow, mentally replacing his hand with hers, making his touch more gentle, more exploratory.  Her name was Milah, something that she said with a small wink, one that he imagined her doing right before she ran her tongue over his cock. The thought made him shiver.  Killian imagined that she would be playful but hesitant, too used to her timid husband, but also eager to please, full of the thrill of trying something new, something daring and sinful.  In his mind her hands slid over his concealed thighs, marveling at the muscle, the power, even as her lips trailed over the length of his cock, exploring, memorizing.    
  
His hand was already slick despite how slow it was moving, each stroke obscenely loud and wet in the silence of his cabin, his accelerated breathing doing nothing to mask it.  Mentally Killian replaces his hand with her mouth, imagining how slow and teasing she would bob her head, her eyes alight with mischief as she took her time with him. Milah would savor him, tease him to the point of madness, laughter dancing in her eyes even as her cheeks flushed with obvious arousal, and insatiable hunger lurked behind her playful amusement.    
  
He imagined taking her, how tight and slick she would be for him, how she’d writhe in pleasure that her husband hadn’t given her in years.  Killian moved his hand faster, one hand lifting up and back, pressing against and clawing at the wood behind him as heat pooled in his belly.  Just imagining the sounds that she would make for him had him panting, had him bucking his hips into his own hand, and it took little after that for him to find his release, nearly doubling over with a low groan.  Slowly he drew his hand away, a slow satisfied smirk curving his lips as he stared at the fluid coating his fingers, slumping back against the wall, content for the moment.  
  
“Soon.” he breathed, eyes heavy lidded; soon she’d be in his arms, soon he would take what he desired.


End file.
